smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
SKD! TPoB Story Mode
Here is the story mode for Super Kirby Dash! The Power of Brawl Playable Characters Mario Sonic Luigi Shadow Kirby Diotron X Robintron Demotron Saro the Hedgehog Dharc the Raptoshog Ice the Hedgehog Jinx Meta Knight Ridge Troopa Dawson Fissure the Earth-Hog S.S Dolphin (Chapter Six Only) Aero the Hedgebat Lupe the Wolf Ren Cici the Cat Clank the Rebelious Mecha-Quack (Final Boss Only: Super Sonic, Superstar Mario, Heart Star Kirby) Boss Levels Prologue- Mario, Kirby and Sonic/Diotron X, Robintron and Demotron (Music- Computer Virus Theme) Airship Arena- Hydraxa (Music- Kirby Superstar Ultra Boss Theme) Throne Room- Bowser and the Koopalings (Music- Bowser's Theme SMG1) Yard of Axem- Giga Axem Rangers and Heavy Lobster (Music- Heavy Lobster Theme Lab of Dreams- Hydraxis (Music- Whoever Brings the Night Instrumental) Battle of the Ships- Starscream (Music- Galacta Nova Nucleus Theme) Fowl Play- Copernicus (Music- HAG 01 Theme) Hi-Tech Brawl- Nazo and Razor (Music- Porky's Theme) Return of the Negativitron- Negativitron (Music- NK Cyborg Theme) Comet Peak- Cyclones, Sir Tick Tock and Mephiles (Music- Porky Means Business) Cockpit- Delgatron X (Music- Dark Gaia Theme) Battle of Donuts- Fawful, Cackletta and Dimentio (Music- Galacta Knight Theme) Static Quake- Static and Midbus (Music- Dark Bowser Theme) Entering the Factory- Exor (Music- Cackletta Soul Theme) The Table of Smithy- Smithy Gang (Music- Tabuu Theme) Jaws and Conveyors- Jawsome and Sharp (HR-H/HR-E Theme) Pork of the Pigmask- Porky Minch (RPG Style Battle) (King Porky's Theme) Final Battle Part 1- Lord Smithy (Zero Two Remix) Final Battle Part 2- Smithy's Galacta Nova﻿ (Music- Bowser Theme SMG2) Final Battle Part 3- Solaria Smithy (Smithy + Nova + Solaris' Body) (Music- Solaris Phase 2 Theme) Prologue The heroes of SKD relax on a nearby hill, then the sky blackens, Boomer comes and kidnaps everyone, Mack, Bowyer, Cloaker and Domino come and tell Mario, Kirby and Sonic (Who were left) that Smithy has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom, and soon the world Meanwhile, Diotron X is talkin to his finest soliders, Demotron and Robintron, then Static, Midbus and Nazo attack them, they say that Smithy is now king of the Mushroom Kingdom, they fly off, Diotron and his friends soon come into cntact wih Mario, Kirby and Sonic, they enter a battle, the player's chosen team wins and they join forces At Smithy's new castle (Peach's), Smithy calls in all his leiutenants, Hydraxa, Hydraxis, Delgatron X, Starscream, Cyclones, Mephiles, Nazo, Sir Tick Tock, Static, Porky Minch, Razor, the Negativitron and Copernicus, as well as the original members, they discuss their next plan, which is getting the body of a new Solaris, power from the Comet Obsevatory, and all the electricity they can get Chapter One: Dimble Wood Mario and Co travel to Dimble Wood, where an Airship is headed, it deposits several Mecha-Quacks, some having got Ridge Troopa tied to a tree, they rescue him and travel to the Airship, where they find and free Fissure the Earth-Hog and Dawson, and defeat Hydraxa, they fly the Airship to Bowser's Castle, where Bowser is, Mario thinks Bowser is also behind it Chapter﻿ Two: Bowser's Castle At Bowser's Castle Gate, the heroes try to destroy the main gate with a cannon in the Airship, but they see an extra gate open, they go in, but are attacked by Goombas and Koopas, they also meet Dawson, who thinks Bowser has kidnapped his brother, Cliff, he joins Mario and Co, they make thier way to Bowser's Throne and Dawson accuses Bowser for kidnapping Cliff, but Bowser says this is false, the heroes battle Bowser, who summons the Koopalings, the heroes win and the Koopalings and Bowser are defeated, but then some Mecha-Quacks drop through the celing, the heroes destroy them, get aboard th Airship and fly it to the Scrapyard ﻿Chapter Three: Scrapyard The heroes enter the Scrapyard, where Axem White spots them, he calls the others, Axem Red then says 'They want the prisoner...', Mario and the others make their way to the center of the Scrapyard, where it is a full emty circle, then the Giga Axem Rangers jump in, Axem Red holds a cage with Jinx, Aero the Hedgebat and Cici the Cat in it, they battle the heroes and get defeated, the heroes then free Cici, Jinx and Aero, who join thier team, they travel to E. Gadd's lab Chapter Five: E. Gadd's Lab At E.Gadd's, Hydraxis attacks them, he says he has two prisoners, they fight and defeat him, he flees, the heroes free the prisoners, E. Gadd and Ren, they thank the heroes, E. Gadd shows them a rocket and tells them that they must use it to get to Craftworld, where Luigi, Meta Knight, Saro, Dharc, Shadow and Lupe are held, the spaceship takes off with all of the heroes in them, the Airship is left in E. Gadd's care Chapter Six: Space Flight﻿ The S.S Dolphin, the heroes' ship, flies into an asteroid field, where Flying Meanies hide, after a while, Starscream pursuits them, they try to rid him, but they send him plumeting back into the Mushroom World, they make it to Craftworld Chapter Seven: The Factory of a Better Tomorrow The heroes land the S.S Dolphin in the Factory of a Better Tomorrow, where Copernius is keeping Clive, Saro, Luigi and Meta Knight in a cage, they make thier way to where Copernicus is, being tailed by Meanies, they reach and defeat it, freeing the others, they take leave the S.S Dolphin in Clive's care Chapter Eight: Avalonia They make thier way to a darkend Avalonia, where Nazo and Razor cause chaos, and keeping Avalon, Shadow, Dharc and Clank, a rebelious Mecha-Quack, in a cage, they are defeated by the heroes, Avalon takes them to the Negative Planet via Huge Spaceship Chapter Nine: Negative Planet Ruins Chapter Ten: Dark Clock Obsevatory Chapter Eleven: Delgatron X's Battleship Chapter Twelve: Donut Plains Chapter Thirteen: Static Zone Chapter Fourteen: Smithy's Castle After the heroes exit the Static Zone, they see Smithy's castle in veiw, Exor is peering at the heroes, as soon as they enter, Exor starts firing blasts of energy at them, they try to avoid every blast, they rech and defeat Exor, who sucks them in Chapter Fifteen﻿: Smithy's Factory As the heroes enter the Factory, they see Smithy carrying a part of Solaris, he flees deeper into the factory, the heroes give chase, but are confronted by the Smithy Gang, they defeat them and continue, they then reach a room full of conveyors, Jawsome the Tyrannosaurus and Sharp the Dimetrodon attack, after they get defeated, the heroes progress, later, they find room where Porky Minch is controlling Pigmasks to create Mecha-Quacks, Porky sees the heroes and commands his Pimasks to attack in an RPG style battle, after they are defeated, Porky goes into a battle himself, during the battle, he locks himself in the Absolutely Safe Capsule, imprisoned forever, the heroes walk off Final Chapter: Mephiles Dimension The heroes finally reach Smithy, Mephiles comes and literally kills Mario, then Smithy attacks with Mephiles, they are defeated, then Smithy summons Nova, who will then attack while Smithy 'recharges', after Nova is defeated, Smithy is surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and fuses with Solaris' body, Nova and Mephiles, making Solaria Smithy, Solaria Smithy then makes a portal to the Mephiles Dimension, where the Chaos Emeralds scatter, the heroes chase him, bringing Mario with them and freeing everyone who were captured, they place him on a clear area, then look for the Emeralds Later, they find all seven and place them around Mario, bringing him back to life and becoming Superstar Mario, he gives some of the energy to Sonic and Kirby, entering thier super forms, then they go and fight Solaria Smithy, whom they defeat Smithy and Mephiles fall down and Nova becomes neutral, it returns to space, Smithy, Mephiles and everybody who were under Smithy's reign are sent to a prison island, Bowser and the Koopalings are also sent there, then all the heroes go on vacation Category:Scrapped